


Trip to the Happiest Place On Earth

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Series: The Dragon Prince Drabbles (or random story ideas inspired from TDP discord server) [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, TDP Discord Ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: (I blame my TDP discord mutuals for giving me so many good ideas with this AU)Modern AU of the TDP characters on a trip to the happiest place on Earth!





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Dragon Prince Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Dragon+Prince+Fandom).



> As stated in the summary, I blame my fellow members of the TDP Discord server for posting good headcanons of random aus everyone comes up with and giving me the inspiration to write this. This story, along with the brodigies getting adopted by Gren and Amaya au, is dedicated to you guys! 💕

“So who else is excited about this trip? 'Cause I am!” Soren exclaimed excitedly. “I haven't been there since I was little, I wonder how much has changed!”

“Yeah we can tell.” Gren chuckled as he glanced at his phone to make sure they were still on the right path to the theme park. So far so good, they hadn't gotten lost- yet. “Any place in particular we should visit?”

“Any place is fine as long as the lines aren't too long.” Corvus replied from the backseat. “But I have to ask, are we all going to be grouped in one big group with the others or are we just going to split into groups?”

“We'll decide when we get over there.” Gren chuckled and glanced at the rearview mirror where he could see both Marcos and Crow Master asleep. “Someone wake them up, we're almost there.”

Soren, who was sitting in the front with Gren, twisted around in his seat to grab Marcos’ knee and give it a quick shake. “Dude wake up! We're almost there!”

Marcos sat up with a snort, his eyes snapping right open as Crow Master gave a small yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“How long?” He asked sleepily. “Sorry if I fell asleep, I just couldn't sleep last night.”

“Too excited?” Soren asked and his friend nodded. “Same here! But I ended up falling asleep close to midnight. Hey I should play my playlist so you two can remain awake for the rest of the trip and everyone can get into the spirit of going to Disneyland!”

“Go for it.” Gren said as Soren was already grabbing the AUX cable to plug his phone into the car speakers. “Just not too loud, I have to pay attention to the road.”

The rest of the car ride consisted of Soren singing a bit off key, everyone trying to get Corvus to sing along, and Gren trying to focus on the road while the other four either sang or tried getting Soren to change songs when they saw they were close.

“Can someone check to see if Amaya and Runnan got their groups here?” Gren asked as they were getting close to the parking lot booth. “So we can meet up?”

“Runaan says they're getting close, and Janai says they're already here.” Crow Master announced as Gren rolled up to the parking booth to get their ticket.

The group soon managed to get a good parking spot near the top level and proceed to unpack their things from the car.

“Sunscreen everyone, don't wanna repeat what happened at SeaWorld!” Corvus said tossing a bottle at Marcos, who scowled at him.

“Please don't remind me.” He muttered as he opened the top to squeeze some onto his hand.

“I packed some! We can just apply some after a few hours!” Soren said handing Crow Master his own from his bag. “Claudia had me pack extra just in case.”

“You put some on too Gren, otherwise Amaya and Janai are gonna try applying too much if they see you don't have any!” Corvus teased as Marcos tossed Gren the container.

“Ha ha,very funny.” Gren muttered, shaking his head. “They just did that one time and you're all never going to let me live it down are you?”

“Now you know how I feel!” Marcos laughed as he dug around his bag before pulling out a cap. “Come on, before we have to wait too long for the trams!”

The five of them made their way out of the parking lot to the downstairs area where park visitors were awaiting the trams. They spotted Janai and Amaya, who was holding onto both Callum and Ezran by their backpacks and made their way over.

“Can you tell her to let go of my backpack?” Callum asked when they got close. “I feel like I'm wearing one of those child harnesses aunt Amaya used to put on us when we were little.”

“No because she is not going to risk either of you getting lost in this crowd.” Corvus replied.

“Hey I see Runaan!” Soren exclaimed and pointed towards the elevator area. “GUYS WE'RE OVER HERE!”

“You don't have to shout.” Janai scolded as Runaan, Rayla, Tinker and Claudia came into view and hurried towards them.

[Who put those Minnie ears on you, Runaan?] Amaya signed, a big smirk on her face when she noticed what was sitting on the said elf's head.

“Rayla.” Claudia replied with a giggle when Gren translated the question. “I had them in my bag and she convicted him to put it on, he's been trying to take them off since we parked but Tinker keeps slipping them back on.”

“This feels ridiculous.” Runaan muttered.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it looks adorable on you.” Tinker scoffed. “By the end of the trip I bet you'll by a set of your own.”

“He's blushing!” Soren laughed when the elf's cheeks bloomed with embarrassment.

“Can we just go already!” Runaan yelled, grabbing Tinker and Rayla by their hands and pulling them towards the lines awaiting the trams.

“Watch, by the end of the trip he will definitely forget about being embarrassed and get a set of his own ears.” Corvus laughed as the group moved to follow them.

“I'm betting so as well.” Janai laughed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ride Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was meant to be split in two, but I wanted to give you all a much longer one instead of the short one from the beginning

“I officially hate long lines.” Rayla muttered to herself as she looked ahead to see if they were any closer to the entrance. “It's like everyone decided they wanted to come to the park today! And it's getting really hot!”

“Here, I brought extra hats in case anyone forgot there's.” Gren said pulling a dark blue visor out of his backpack and offered it to her. “Brought some visors too since your horns might make it hard to wear a regular cap.”

“Perfect!” Rayla happily took the visor and pulled it on. “That's better, I'll try not to lose it.”

“Oh good the line is moving.” Corvus said with a sigh of relief as the people ahead of them began to move. “And we're getting close too.”

“I'm gonna get on all kinds of rides! Like Space Mountain!” Ezran exclaimed as they shuffled forward. “And maybe even go on that Thunder Mountain Railroad ride too! Ooh and I heard they have a Tarzan exhibit too!”

“It's more of an attraction where you go climbing and exploring the treehouse from Tarzan.” Crow Master corrected him. “But it's still fun either way. I always loved going on that one when I was younger.”

“Hey, are there any...water rides?” Callum asked, glancing at Rayla nervously.

“Yeah there are a few, like the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, Splash Mountain, Finding Nemo, but the majority of the rides don't involve water I promise.” Crow Master assured him.

“Good, because I definitely don't want to get on any of those.” Rayla muttered as they moved forward again.

“So are we all going to stay together or are we allowed to split up and go with friends?” Tinker asked.

“We can split up.” Janai suggested and signed something to Amaya, who signed back. “Amaya says it's okay for the boys to go off on their own as long as they have their phones and maybe one or two others with them.”

“I can go with them, if that's okay.” Claudia offered, raising her hand. “I know Rayla is definitely gonna go with them.”

“And I'll keep my phone with me, this time.” Rayla added, giving Runaan a look.

“Fine, fine, but don't lose it this time. You already gave me a heart attack the last time you got lost at an amusement park.” Runaan said returning the stern look. “And at least let us know where you are so we can all meet up to eat.”

“Great! All us guys can go on all the fun rides!” Soren said slinging his arms around both Marcos and Crow Master and grabbing Corvus by the sleeve of his shirt. “You coming with us Gren?”

“Uh...I think Amaya might need me to translate for her.” Gren said sheepishly. Amaya signed something to Janai, who nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

“Don't worry, I can do that for her.” She assured him. “You can go hang out with your...what do you call them again?”

“Squad!” Soren laughed. “This is gonna be so much fun!”

They soon got to the front of the line, letting their bags get checked and got their tickets scanned. The four kids broke away from the adults to run off towards one of the two entrances, promising their guardians that they'll be safe.

“Come on! Let's head to Tomorrowland!” Crow Master said excitedly as they walked through the entrance of the park and into Main Street. “We can get on the Star Wars ride!”

“Lets get Lightsabers and have a battle!” Soren cheered as he ran after his friend with the others right behind them.

“And there were four…” Tinker chuckled to himself as the other group ran off and turned to Amaya and Janai. “So, where shall we go?”

“Amaya says she wants to check out that Indiana Jones ride the boys wouldn't stop talking about.” Janai said as Amaya signed a reply. “At least to check to see if it's a good ride for them.”

“Who's Indiana Jones?” Runaan asked and Amaya looked at him in horror.

[You seriously never heard of Indiana Jones? Every time Rayla comes over she watches it with Callum!] Amaya signed, which Janai translated. [It's one of my favorite films I loved to watch with my sister!]

“Another human movie to add to the list for us to watch.” Tinker chuckled. “Alright, Indiana Jones ride it is.”

🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️🌫️

“You never told me this ride has water!” Rayla groaned as she quickly stepped away from the ride. “I am not getting on that boat!”

“But it's so calm, you won't even get seasick!” Claudia argued. “And it's Small World, it's the safest water ride in the park!”

“Ah maybe we should let her sit this one out.” Callum suggested. “Just to make sure she doesn't throw up during the ride and they have to stop it.”

“I can stay with you if you want.” Ezran offered and started to step off the boat but Rayla quickly shook her head.

“No you three go on ahead, I'll just wait.” She said before hurrying off to the exit, trying not to feel nauseous.

Rayla noticed the disappointed looks her friends were giving her as their ride took off, but she just brushed it off. The boat ride didn't look too fast as she expected, but putting one food on the rocking boat made her feel sick to her stomach and the last thing she wanted to do was vomit on Claudia or Callum or even Ezran and ruin the ride for them.

“No, I made up my mind, I won't go on.” The elf muttered to herself as she quickly walked up the steps to exit the ride area and into the small gift shop she could pass through to get out.

“Mommy, her hair looks like Elsa's!” Rayla turned to see a little dark haired girl wearing a sparkly blue dress with her hair braided over one shoulder, pointing at her with wide eyes and a look of awe.

“Ah...yeah...my hair is naturally white. But I'm not Elsa, I can promise you that.” She said with a small laugh and the little girl's eyes widened even more.

“She has an accent like Merida too!” The child squealed and her mother gave Rayla an apologetic look.

“Sorry, she really likes thinking every pale haired girl in public dressed in blue is Elsa.” The woman apologized and tugged on her child's hand to pull her back towards her.

“Ah, I didn't think I'd give anyone that sort of impression.” Rayla chuckled, glancing down at her clothes. “But glad to hear I made her day about seeing someone who looks and sounds like two different Disney characters at Disneyland.”

Rayla carefully and quickly made her way out of the store and walked over to one of the benches located near the ride. It kind of made her smile that she made a little human girl smile, since a lot of the time all she got were weird stares from other humans when she went out with Callum and Ezran. After a few minutes Callum, Ezran and Claudia appeared from the gift shop and she quickly waved them over.

“Hey, why don't we check out that tea cup ride? Looks pretty fun.” Callum suggested when they reached Rayla. “And it's pretty safe too, you'd like it.”

“As long as we can get on the carousel afterwards.” Rayla said with a nod. “Look, if you all want to go on a water ride sometime during this trip it's fine. You don't have to stay behind with me, or go on something you don't really feel like going.”

“Well I do want to go on the spinning tea cups, I heard sometimes the employees dressed as certain Disney characters get to go on the rides that pertain to their character, so maybe we can see Alice or the Mad Hatter.” Ezran pipped up. “It’ll be fun, I promise!”

“As long as Callum doesn't puke on us again like the last time we got on a spinning ride. Remember the country fair incident where we had to all go home early?”

“First off, it was because I ate fried butter on a dare. And second of all, I haven't eaten anything either so I'm all good.” Callum said rolling his eyes and shuddered. “Never going to do that again, even if Soren is willing to give me twenty bucks to do it.”

The four walked to where the spinning teacups ride was, pleased to see that the line wasn't even long. It didn't take long for them to get on the ride and find a large teacup to sit in together. As they waited, Callum noticed Corvus, Gren, Marcos, Soren and Crow Master in line and nudged Rayla.

“Oh that's not going to end well.” Rayla muttered when she noticed the group.

“Corvus looks nervous.” Claudia noted as the five men got into two different teacups, Soren, Corvus and Crow Master in one and Gren and Marcos in another. “Ooh and he sat in the wrong cup too.”

“It's starting!” Ezran yelled excitedly as the ride began to hum and their cup started to slowly spin. “Start spinning!”

Callum grabbed onto the center of the ride with the others and started turning it to make their cup spin faster. From the corner of his eye he could see Gren and Marcos slowly spinning their cup and laughing. He heard a loud scream and twisted his head to see Corvus yelling loudly and clinging to the side of the cup for dear life as Soren and Crow Master were screaming their heads off and spinning their cup much faster than everyone else.

“Hi Corvus!” Ezran yelled waving at the said man, who probably didn't hear them.

Once the ride was over, Claudia immediately climbs out of the cup to run over to help Gren help a very shaky Corvus out of the ride.

“Hey your face is green.” Rayla commented.

“It's...my Bait impression…” Corvus muttered as he let Gren and Claudia walk him off the ride. “Someone...smack Soren for me…”

“You didn't have to get on with us.” Soren pointed out as they followed them off the ride. “Also, you could have sat with Gren and Marcos.”

“If I had known you were going to spin it too fast I would never have gotten on with you.” Corvus retorted in a hoarse voice and covered his mouth.

“So he can handle a ride that shakes, dips and dives but not a spinning ride?” Crow Master asked and Corvus gave him a glare. “Oookay, I am definitely not going to question that. So...no more thrill rides?”

“No, I will get on one that Soren has no control over.” Corvus replied, sending a glare at his friend, who simply shrugged.

“Fine then, Indiana Jones or Pirates of the Caribbean?”

“Well we're off, to the Tarzan treehouse!” With a whoop, Ezran took off with Callum and Rayla right behind them.

“Behave yourself Soren, and try not to get lost again.” Claudia said to her brother before running off after the three kids. “Hey wait for me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And originally this story was just gonna focus on Soren, Crow Master, Corvus, Marcos and Gren but my hand slipped
> 
> Also, before anyone asks or tries to correct me, yes some employees dressed as Disney characters actually do go on certain attractions pertaining to their character. Last year when my family went to Disneyland we saw someone dressed as Alice step onto the teacup ride and two other employees dressed as Bert and Mary Poppins get onto the carousel. Both me and one of my sisters got excited seeing those three characters step onto rides we were about to get on or had recently gotten off of


	3. Sweet and Sour

“This cotton candy stuff is delicious!” Janai exclaimed as she took another piece of the sugary delicacy and popped it into her mouth, savoring the way it tasted before it began to rapidly dissolve in her mouth. “Runaan you must try it!”

“Uh...no thank you.” Runaan mumbled as she Sunfire elf shoved the fluffy treat in his face. Janai made a face before turning to Tinker.

“You want to try it?”

“How's it taste?” Tinker asked as he took a small piece of the cotton candy and sniffed it before placing it in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise before he broke into a grin “Delicious! Runaan you have to try this!”

“Not with her recording us!” Runaan groaned, pointing at Amaya who had her phone out and was watching them with a big grin on her face.

“Please? At least one small piece?” Tinker asked, taking another piece of cotton candy from Janai. “Just one, it's delicious!”

“No I'm not going to eat candy, I've brought natural sugars.” Runnan opened up his backpack and dug around for a bit before pulling out a small plastic bag filled with fruit slices. “Some good old Xadian fruit.”

[You're so boring.] Amaya signed with a frown as Tinker and Janai continued to eat the cotton candy. [Even Rayla has eaten candy and other human sweets!]

“Janai what's she saying?” Runaan asked as the Sunfire elf was trying to clean her fingers.

“She says you're so boring.” She replied as Amaya resigned what she said earlier. “Really Runaan, you at least have to try something out.”

Runaan muttered something before taking a piece of fruit out of the plastic bag and bit into it before chewing and swallowing it. “Fine,I dare you to find a human candy I can enjoy.”

Amaya grinned, pleased to take a challenge. Earlier they had went back to Main Street so she could show them the attraction where people could see the old Mickey Mouse cartoons and remembered that there was a large candy store nearby that sold all sorts of candies. Oh how Sarai loved dragging here there when they were younger to eat rock candies, and how when Callum and Ezran were little she always bought them at least one candy from there that they could eat on the ride home, and that was definitely the best place to find a candy she could get Runaan to like. She grabbed his wrist before pulling him towards the shop that was nearby, followed by Janai and Tinker.

“Oh my goodness there's so much in here!” Tinker gasped when they were inside the store.

“A dentist's nightmare.” Runaan muttered to himself, and Janai elbowed him in the chest as Amaya began plucking random candies off the shelves and out of the containers. She spotted some sour candies and grinned at the memory of the time she trick Viren into eating a bag of some from a recent Disneyland trip. She quickly grabbed some of the sour candies and carried it all to the registers.

“Oh wow...is that all for...you?” The cashier, a middle-aged woman with bright red hair and horned rimmed glasses asked in surprise. Amaya simply shook her head and dug around her bag for her wallet.

“Whatever Runaan doesn't eat goes to the kids.” Janai laughed at the sight of the poor cashier trying to bag all the candies. “I'm sure they'll love it.”

“Unless one of them gets a sugar high off it.” Tinker laughed. “And by kids, are we counting the college boys and Gren?”

“Oh yes we are.”

“I regret this already.” Runaan muttered as Amaya handed them plastic bags filled with her purchases. “I swear I'm going to get cavities from this Amaya!”

“Not unless you brush your teeth when we get home!” Tinker pointed out as they walked to a bench and Amaya handed her phone to Janai. “And I know you will do that when we come him from this place.”

“Fine, fine! But if I get sick I am not going to be happy.” Runaan muttered as Amaya placed the candy bags between them and pulled one out. “Jelly Bellies. I'm guessing by the bean shape they're jelly beans.”

“Oh Rayla loves those, especially the fruit flavors!” Tinker exclaimed excitedly as Runaan opened the small bag of assorted beans and pulled out a bright green one.

“Please tell me these aren't those weird ones Rayla brought home from a party, those ones that was either a regular candy flavor or something nasty.” Runaan groaned as he prepared to put one in his mouth as Amaya did the same. “No wait it's apple.”

[I don't think Disneyland sells Bamboozle candy.] Amaya signed as she chewed her jelly Bean before swallowing it. [Though if they did I would have had you try and eat those and not all these candies. How'd it taste?]

“Not bad honestly, but I'm not squealing over it like an excited child.” Runaan admitted when Janai translated her question.

“Ooh try the rock candy next!” Janai suggested as Amaya pulled out some spiky looking candy on sticks. “It's really good and you have to suck on them!”

“Why would anyone want to eat crystals?” Runaan asked, clearly puzzled.

Candy bag after candy bag had been opened and Runaan hadn't fallen over yelling or proclaiming a certain candy was absolutely delicious, and Amaya was starting to lose hope until she found a bag of super sour gummy worms among the other candy. Everyone she had known who tried this candy often complained of how sour it was after spitting it out, even Viren had spat it out and declared it too sour for even him.

“Oh those look quite sour.” Janai commented when she saw the bag in Amaya's hands and looked at her in worry. “You sure about this Amaya?” Amaya nodded firmly before showing Runaan, who was texting someone (probably Rayla to see how she was and where she was at with her friends), the bag of sour candy.

“Super sour gummies guaranteed to make you cry at the first taste.” Runaan read as Janai held the phone close to the bag. “Well we'll see about that.”

“Good luck with that, not even my sister or Viren could handle the sourness.” Janai translated for Amaya as Runaan opened the bag.

“I'm sure I can handle it.” Runaan assured her before pulling out a blue and red gummy worms covered with strange white stuff he assumed made it taste very sour and Amaya did the same. “Ready?”

Amaya nodded firmly before they both opened their mouths and dropped the worms into their mouths.

The sourness was almost too much for Amaya. Almost. Her eyes didn't water immediately, but the sourness was enough to make them water slightly. Whoever made these must have made them to torture some poor unsuspecting child, or just really liked sour things to a point of making themselves cry. She looked over at Runaan, who was looking ready to spit the little gummy out, but could see the corner of his lips twitching slightly as if he was trying not to smile.

“Runaan do you even have the candy touching your tongue?” Tinker asked and the Moonshadow elf opened his mouth to prove that he did before closing it and chewing the candy. “Why aren't you making a weird face?”

“It's not  _ that _ sour.” Runaan said with a small shrug after he quickly swallowed the candy. “Feels weird, but I'd really like some water.”

“Amaya wins!” Janai cheered as her friend leapt off the bench to jump up and down triumphantly. “Oh we have to show this to the kids!”

“No don't you even-”

“Too late!”

“Janai!”


	4. May the Force Be With You

“This line is taking forever…” Soren muttered and looked over Corvus’ shoulder to see how many people were ahead. “Are we there yet?”

“Nearly.” His friend replied. “Just be patient.”

“Kind of hard to when we've been stuck in line for hours!”

“It's been fifteen minutes, relax.”

“Oh look we're moving!” Gren said loudly as the line started to move. “And good news: we're almost there!”

“You sure you can handle this one Corvus?” Marcos asked turning to his friend. “The ride jostles and moves a lot so you might get motion sickness.”

“It's just the seats that are going to be moving, I'll be fine.” Corvus assured him and casted Soren a glare. “As long as I'm not thrown onto a ride where Soren gets to take control of it again.”

“Hey you're fault for getting in the same tea cup as me.” Soren replied with a shrug. “Also after this ride let's buy some lightsabers.”

“What for, so you can chase your sister around with it?”

“Nah, just so we can mess around with them. I hadn't had one since I was little and that one broke after Claudia and I tried settling an argument with a sword fight.”

“I'm curious to know who won that one.” Crow Master said with a chuckle as they moved forward. “So who else is excited for the ninth Star Wars film? I am especially after that trailer.”

“Eh I'm still a bit unsure.” Corvus admitted as they passed a bin filled with plastic 3D glasses and grabbed some to hand them to his friends. “Hey look who else is on the ride.”

The other four looked over at the other part of the ride to see four familiar kids chatting amongst themselves. Ezran though was talking to a blonde girl around his age, giggling and making gestures.

“Isn't that Aanya, the kid who transferred to Ezran's school?” Gren asked squinting at the two kids.

“I think so, and I think she's the same kid who made someone cry after telling them off for making fun of Ezran.” Corvus said with a nod and waved his arms. “Hey kids!”

“Aw come on!” Callum groaned when he caught sight of the older men waving at them.

“Who are they?” Aanya asked looking at them with a puzzled expression.

“My weird older brother and his super normal friends.” Claudia replied rolling her eyes. “He's the weird friend of their group.”

“I’m going to get a lightsaber and fight you with it later Claudia! You broke my old one!” Soren yelled from across the room.

“Yours broke because you kept hitting stuff with it!” Claudia yelled back.

“Oh yeah, very mature of you.” Marcos laughed as they walked into the ride and got into their seats. “I've never been on this ride before, what's it like?”

“Well you're on a ship that gets attacked by stormtroopers because there is a rebel spy on board and you're forced to head to an entirely different planet before getting a message from someone and then head to a rebel base or the planet you were supposed to head to.” Soren explains. “One time when I was little my dad was chosen to be the rebel spy and my mom wouldn't stop teasing him about it.”

“Hey maybe Gren will be chosen this time, he's the most likely to be a rebel spy.” Corvus joked and the others, including Gren, laughed as they buckled themselves in.

As the ride started, the four men quietly glanced at their freckled companion when the stormtroopers of the First Order came onto the screen declaring they were looking for a rebel spy on the ship and proceeded to scan the whole room until a photo of a familiar fluffy haired kid popped up onto the screen.

“EZRAN IS A REBEL SPY!” Soren yelled and he heard the said kid yelp in alarm several rows behind him.

“Why did I become the rebel spy?!” They heard Ezran cry out as the ship began to jerk around like crazy to escape from the First Order ships.

The group and the rest of the passengers proceeded to yell and scream in enthusiasm as the ride rocked from left to right as they sped through the desert planet of Jakku and sped towards the salt mine planet Crait for safety.

“That was fun!” Soren yelled as the cabin lights tired on and the ride attendants on the speakers said they could now unbuckle themselves and exit the ride. He caught sight of his sister and her friends a few rows behind them and waved at them, getting a wave back from Claudia and Ezran.

“Wait for us outside the ride, aunt Amaya wanted us to meet up for lunch at the area where they sometimes hold Jedi training shows!” Callum yelled as his group exited.

“Oh I remember those shows, one time Claudia nearly left with the Jedi robe and lightsaber she was given for the training event. She wanted me to wear them because I didn't get chosen to be trained with the other kids.” Soren chuckled to himself as they exited after them. “Dad was so embarrassed and kept apologizing, mom bought us both robes and lightsabers afterwards and Claudia gave me her certificate that she got for completing the training when we got home.”

“Aw that was so nice of you Claudia.” Ezran said as they walked down the hallway exit of the ride that opened up into a store selling Star Wars stuff.

“I'm getting everyone a lightsaber! Pick and build the ones you want!” Gren announced and pointed to the lightsaber building area.

“Those are pretty expensive though, better to get an already built one.” Calum pointed out and headed to the racks with the already built sabers. “I'll just get this one, it's already built and it'll save money.”

“Well I'm building my own, looks like fun.” Rayla said as she walked to the building area. “I'll just not make it with that additional hilt or with a second end to be a staff.”

The others proceeded to get either already built lightsabers or built their own. Aanya insisted on paying for them all herself, even though Gren tried to pay for the ones the kids got.

“I insist mister Gren, I'll pay for the ones we got and you pay for the ones you and your friends got.” Aanya insisted as she handed Rayla the beg of the lightsabers they got. “It's unfair to you.”

“Your moms would be so proud.” Callum commented. “And where are they anyways?”

“Probably on their own or they joined up with your aunt and the other adults.” Aanya replied as she pulled out her lightsaber, a bright green one, out of the bag and tried to attach it to her side. “Come on, let's head to where your aunt told us all to meet up.”


End file.
